1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information transmitting apparatus and method and to a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided an information transmitting apparatus including a first interface, a second interface, a saving unit, and a transmitter. The first interface is a network interface connected to a first network. The second interface is a network interface connected to a second network. The saving unit saves, when the first interface or the second interface receives information transmitted from a device belonging to the first network or the second network, identification information of the device in a memory. The transmitter that transmits, at a certain timing, information to the device indicated by the identification information saved in the memory. The saving unit saves, when the first interface or the second interface receives information transmitted from a device belonging to the first network or the second network, interface information indicating the network interface that has received the information and identification information of the device in an associative manner in the memory. The transmitter obtains the interface information associated with the identification information saved in the memory and transmits information via the network interface indicated by the obtained interface information.